


I Think There's a Ghost Here

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Telekinetic!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You are a new Avenger with telekinetic abilities and you start to use them on Carol who doesn’t know about your abilities leading her to believe that there is a ghost among you.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 30





	I Think There's a Ghost Here

You were the newest member of the Avengers. Nick had taken you on because of your skillset, and you were grateful that you were given the opportunity to work with the Avengers. You had seen the Avengers on the news and you had wanted to do more. Getting in contact with them was damn near impossible, they were earth’s mightiest heroes, not a physic hotline.

Carol had been away on a mission of her own in space dealing with trouble, but she was set to come back a week after your arrival at the compound. Fury had chuckled when he came to deliver the news that Carol was on her way back. “No one tell her that Y/N is telekinetic, I want to see how long it takes her to figure it out.”

The cover story for you for the time being that you were a highly-skilled fighter who Natasha had recruited to help with undercover missions since you were practically a ghost with most underground organizations.

You were looking forward to Carol’s return and couldn’t wait to start messing with her. When she landed she greeted everyone familiarly, but then her gaze had landed on you and she paused. “Uh who is the newbie?” You stuck out your hand and introduced yourself. “Cool, welcome to the team.” She and Steve headed off to debrief before she went to shower and pass out in her bed for once.

You were already planning your first move. Natasha saw the wheels turning in your head and grinned, “What’s going on in that devious mind of yours?”

“Nothing much,” you replied. “But I can’t wait to see her reactions.”

It started out simple at first. You learned her patterns in the morning and before she could grab whatever it was she needed to make her breakfast you would open the appropriate doors and drawers and would send the items to her. She had stood there frozen to her spot as she watched a spoon come floating toward her.

“Are you all seeing this?!” She turned to look at the others. “When did this start happening?”

Sam shrugged trying to fight off his grin, “A few weeks ago? I don’t know we’ve all gotten kind of used to it now.”

Carol quickly ate her breakfast before fleeing to what she deemed as “safer part” of the compound. As soon as she was out of earshot you all lost it and began cackling. “Did you see her face?” Natasha asked as she bent over, her hand gripping the counter to steady herself.

“It was like she’d seen a ghost,” even Steve was having a good time. He normally didn’t like practical jokes, since he was usually the one that was the butt of the joke, but he had to admit that this was kind of funny.

“What’s next?” Sam asked as he turned to look at you.

“I don’t know yet, I was thinking at the meeting on Friday making some things happen.”

“Can you lift me off the ground in my chair?” Tony asked. “Making a person levitate would definitely freak her out.”

“I can try,” you told him.

And as the days dragged on you did little things to freak Carol out. You moved furniture, had things float by her. She didn’t understand why you all weren’t more freaked out by the seemingly paranormal activity going on in the compound.

When Fury arrived on Friday to tell you all what your next mission would be, Carol stopped him in the entranceway. “I think there’s a ghost here,” she whispered to him. “Everyone’s acting like it’s okay, but what if it’s malevolent?”

Nick had to fight to keep from grinning, “Has it hurt anyone?”

“Well no,” Carol admitted.

“Then I wouldn’t worry about it. No come along, Danvers, we have a debriefing to get to.” She hurried after Nick, her eyes still scanning the area looking for any signs of the spirit that had invaded her home.

During the meeting Nick rambled on, he could tell something had been planned from the way you and the others shared knowing looks. He knew that you were waiting until he got through the important parts to enact whatever you had planned to freak Carol out.

“All right, I think that about covers it, is there anything that anyone would like to add before I release you all for the day?”

Tony shot you a wink and went to say something when you lifted him in his chair up into the air. He feigned shock very well and Carol was up and out of her seat in an instant. “All right! Is no one going to say anything now?! There is a ghost in the compound and we need to do something about it.”

The team could no longer keep their laughter in and you slowly set Tony down before giving in to your laughter. “Carol it’s okay,” you said. “There is no ghost.”

“Like hell there isn’t!” She gave you an incredulous look. “It just lifted Tony into the air!”

“It was me!” You said between fits of laughter. “I’m the ghost.”

Carol gave you a confused look, “What do you mean you’re the ghost?”

“I’m telekinetic,” you told her. “I can move things with my mind.” You demonstrated it by lifting all the chairs in the room, with everyone still in them before gently sitting them all down again. “We were playing a prank on you.”

She pouted, “That’s not funny guys, I seriously thought there was a ghost here!”

“Actually Danvers, it was hilarious,” Tony said as he stood up. “The looks on your face was priceless.”

“I’m not talking to any of you for the rest of the week,” Carol crossed her arms and walked out of the room pouting.

The rest of you stayed back chuckling at the look on her face as she had walked out. Carol eventually came around and forgave the team, even joining in and laughing as you all looked back on old times. And any time someone new came into the compound you would make them think there was a ghost before the team finally came forward and let the person off the hook.


End file.
